marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adonis (Earth-616)
and desire | Education = | Origin = Olympian; formerly mortal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett | First = Venus #14 | Last = Venus #14 | HistoryText = Origin Adonis was a young mortal. Adonis is an Olympian God of the Greek Pantheon. He was known as the god of beauty and desire. Early years He was taken into custody by the Olympian goddess Aphrodite in order to protect him from his enraged father. Aphrodite asked Persephone to care for him, but Persephone grew attracted to him as he grew, causing Aphrodite's jealousy. The two goddess fought over him until Zeus' intervention, who decreed that Adonis would spend a third of the year with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and the last one as he pleased. Aphrodite used her magic girdle Cestus to have Adonis spend his third of the year with her as well, causing Persephone to inform Ares, Aphrodite's lover, about Adonis. Enraged, Ares set a wild boar upon Adonis, who was killed and sent to Tartatus. 1951 In the year 1951, he became determined to go to Earth to prove that he knew more about love than the love goddess Aphrodite, unaware that Aphrodite was already active on Earth as Venus. Developing the mortal identity of Don A. Donis, Adonis went to fancy clubs in the New York City area and began romancing women and then breaking their hearts. His two-timing ways earned him a reputation and made him much the talk of the society page of the newspapers. Eventually, news about this "Don A. Donis" reached Venus, who was then working for Beauty Magazine, and she decided to do an investigation on Donis. Adonis continued playing women in society while Venus interviewed all the women he previously jilted, becoming suspicious of his identity. To prove this, Venus dressed up and showed up at Club 77, Adonis' regular hang out. Not recognizing her as Aphrodite, Adonis became instantly smitten by Venus and snubbed his current date to try and romance her. Leading him on, Venus invited Adonis back to her apartment, unaware that his most recent romantic conquest was insane with jealousy. The girl followed them back to Venus' apartment and barged in on them with a gun. She shot Adonis in the heart, to no effect. Venus quickly shooed the girl away, convincing her that her shot missed. Venus then accused Don A. Donis of being the real Adonis, but Adonis avoided answering the question and fled. However, Adonis could not get Venus out of his mind and eventually called her to set up a new date. Venus was more than happy to make one, and when Adonis came to her apartment to pick her up he found that she had gathered all the women he wronged. When forced to answer for his callous behavior, he couldn't and so Venus asked Jupiter (Zeus) to teleport him back to Olympus. Venus followed him there where everything was then explained and Adonis realized the errors of his ways. | Powers = Adonis has powers that are common to the Olympian race, such as super-human strength, stamina, regenerative abilities as well as immortality. As the god of beauty and desire, he could enthrall mortals and make them desire him, even fall in love. His powers in this regard were second only to Aphrodite. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Love Deities Category:Apotheosized Mortals